


A Difference Of Opinion

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: Domestic Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Chloe and dom have a different option on a issue.





	A Difference Of Opinion

A Difference Of Opinion  
I wrote this because I think how chloe feels in this is how some people think.

 

DOM  
I walk out into the car park. It has been a long day and all I want now is my bed. I put my ear phones in and start walking home. I then see chloe and evan standing by his car and I smile to myself because I love having chloe in my life even if she never knows that I am her brother. But then I see evan grab her arm hard and I feel sick because it reminds me of isaac and there is on way in hell I will let chloe go through what I went through. I run over to evan and I pull him away from her.  
"What the hell are you doing?" He asks me  
"I saw you grab chloe" I answer  
"What's it got to do with you"  
"I don't like abusers that what"  
"It's not like that, he didn't hurt me" chloe says defending evan. It is like looking back at myself two years ago and I know nothing I say will make her leave until she is ready.  
"Sorry if I got the wrong idea but I just care about you" I say not wanting to give him any reason to hit her. He says that she doesn't need me and then they get into the car and drive off. I stand there hating myself for not knowing the right words to say. I walk home in a daze just thinking back over everything I know about evan, have I been too focused on ange that I miss that my sister was being abused. I am going to have to work out how to talk to chloe about evan. 

Chloe  
I am making a coffee when I see dom walk in.  
"Hey do you want one" i ask him  
"Sure" i finish the coffee and we sit down at the table.  
"Are you okay "  
"Yeah look what you saw last night was nothing"  
"Chloe if evan is hurting you, the you need to talk to someone"  
"Really you think I would be stupid enough to let evan to hurt me?"  
"I was"  
"What do you mean?"  
"My ex was abusive. It started so small like wanting me to eat healthy, that I didn't even see what he was doing to me until it was too late."  
"So he hit you"  
"Yeah but he made me feel so down about myself that I thought it was my fault."  
"I sorry he did that to you. But I just don't understand how it could happen, I mean your a doctor you must have see the signs"  
"Yeah most people say that if someone hits you, you leave no question but it's not that simple. Because you love them"  
"Yeah but if he hit you then he doesn't love you"  
"You don't get it abuse isn't just physical it making the person feel so worthless that you think that no one else will love so they stay because they don't want to be unloved"  
"I know but I always thought someone was weak for letting someone do that to them"  
"Ok has evan ever put you down or made you feel bad about yourself"  
"Yeah but he didn't mean it"  
"See that is emotional abuse right there"  
"No you blowing it out of proportion"  
"Really what does he say?"  
"Just the I am a little bit too wild but hes right I mean sometimes I party too hard"  
"So he made you want to change"  
"I guess but it's not how your making it sound, he love me." He gets up and walks to the window and says that he said the same about isaac.  
I know he is just looking out for me but he's wrong about this. I would never let anyone abuse me.

 

In this work I have not made it clear if evan is a abuser or not because this piece is about you deciding for yourself what is and is not abuse.  
But abuse is not about being weak or strong it can happen to anyone. But it happens to people who work in the health care system more often, a true fact. 

Ps do you want another chapter and if you liked this please comment


End file.
